


Snow and ice

by Theblackdaggers045



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackdaggers045/pseuds/Theblackdaggers045
Summary: The resistance enjoys some brief downtime
Kudos: 1





	Snow and ice

Poe turned as a snowball hit him in the back of the head. Rey giggled before throwing another which hit finn in the face. Kaydel lobbed another one at poe, who returned fire after dodging the projectile. Soon the whole resistance was enjoying a brief moment of peace.


End file.
